vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cody Travers
Summary Cody Travers 'is one of the main protagonists of the ''Final Fight series along with Guy and Haggar and a recurring character in Street Fighter. He has fought to survive the harsh slums of Metro City since he was a kid. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 7-C | Unknown. '''At least '''High 7-A, probably higher Name: Cody Travers Origin: Final Fight/Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Early 30s Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina , Ki/Chi manipulation (can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while), Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery. Attack Potency: Large Town level (He can fight off Ryu Hoshi very well) | Unknown. At least Small Island level (Above Base Akuma in power), probably higher (Oni said that Cody could beat him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 50+ (Can lift more than, or about the same as Ryu, who lifted a boulder the size of a small house. Also able to defeat men larger than life with his bare hands.) Striking Strength: Class TJ (can trade blows with Ken and Akuma) | Unknown. At least Class EJ (Stronger than base Akuma) Durability: Large Town level | Likely Small Island level Stamina: Very High - Even if injured, he can still keep moving. Can take on over 10 enemies all on his own, and at once. Just to finish and move on to the next horde. Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with his nameless fireballs (Final Fight One). Standard Equipment: Knife, Pipe, Stones, Chain/Handcuffs(Though not always the case.), Wrench, Pretty much whatever he can get his hands on. Intelligence: Very skilled combatant, Master of Karate, Excellent with a weapon of any kind. Weaknesses: Very lazy, and grows bored of most things due to how things went after he and Jessica broke up. Addicted to fighting even when he is heavily injured and knows he can or will lose Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bad Stone:' '''Cody picks up a stone and throws it at the opponent. The power and range increase depending on how much the stone is hold. '''Bad Spray': Cody tosses sand at the opponent, which knocks them back and causes them to roll away quite a distance if struck. Ruffian Kick: Cody steps forward and performs a sliding kick. The height of the kick is determined by the kick type: light kick version results in a low-hitting "stomp" kick; the medium kick version is a mid-hitting side kick; and the heavy kick version is a high kick which works as an anti-air move with good timing. Crack Kick: Cody turns and then jump kicks the opponent in the chest. The attack is so strong that it can launch the opponent away, allowing Cody to follow up with any other attack. Mega Crash: '''Cody jumps and performs a spinning kick, similar to his unique attack, '''Crack Kick. Zonk Knuckle: Cody throws a powerful hook with the hand closest to his opponent. The attack is able to hit twice. Jaw Crusher: '''Cody punches the opponent quickly in the midsection, causing medium damage. '''Criminal Upper: An uppercut that is followed by a tornado coming up from the ground. The size depends on how much power is put into it. Has potential to become a full on tornado. Lightning Uppercut: An Uppercut similar to Ken's fire Shoyruken. Except Cody's has lightning. Unnamed Firebal'''l: A projectile that is thrown underhanded. Similar to Dee Jay's Air Slasher. '''Fire Punch: His hand would burst into flames before he throws a heavy straight punch. Fist of the North Star-like attack (Not the actual name): Another unnamed attack, that starts with Cody punching his enemies chest. Though it seems as if it were a tap, soon they would feel pain around 7 parts of their body, until the collapse while Cody walks off. Dead End Irony: Cody performs a Ruffian Kick. He then jumps and throws a double front kick and a Crack Kick. Upon landing, he then throws a roundhouse kick and then a jump roundhouse kick and a final Crack Kick that launches the opponent. This attack has three levels, each one more powerful than the other: * Level 1: Cody starts off with a standing version of his Bad Spray, followed by light, medium, and hard Ruffian Kicks, ending with a Crack Kick. * Level 2: Identical to the above, but he throws in a standing medium kick after the medium-strength Ruffian Kick, and all hits do more damage. * Level 3: Different from the previous levels, Cody starts with a Crack Kick, then light/medium/hard Ruffian Kicks; the last Kick launches the opponent in the air, and Cody jumps up to follow with three midair Crack Kicks. Final Destruction: Cody cracks his knuckles, before throwing a spinning hook. If it connects, he continues to deliver a punch, a Stomach Blow, a Jaw Crusher, a spinning fifth punch and finishes by delivering a powerful Criminal Upper '''that sends the opponent sky high ("You're boring the crap outta me!"). '''Final Combination: '''Cody makes several punches at his opponent, as in Final Fight. This attack has two follow-up attacks. This move has 4 hits (and used some of the two follow-up attacks of '''Final Combination). * Final Uppercut: After making Final Combination, Cody will perform a very similar uppercut with his Criminal Upper (without the tornado) that will launch the opponent into the air. * Final Combo Throw: After making''' Final Combination', Cody will perform a throw(like his throw in Final Fight) that will launch the opponent across the screen. '''Last Dread Dust': Cody scratches his head and shrugs with a bored expression. He then proceeds to kick a long cloud of dust at his opponent, and follows up by pulling out a wrench and attacking the opponent four times. He then strikes with an uppercut. If it connects, he launches his opponent sky high. As they come down, Cody pulls out a steel pipe from behind his back and swings the pipe baseball-style into the opponent's back, sending them face-first into the stage's invisible "wall". To top it all off, Cody whistles as the opponent crashes into the wall and subsequently falls off. Key: Final Fight / Suppressed | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Street Fighter Category:Humans Category:Final Fight